


Fun to Touch

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith was pretty. Keith was so pretty. Shiro needed to tell him that.“You have told me,” Keith said. “Three times in the past ten seconds.”





	Fun to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "You're fun to touch" and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174904097785/it-was-hard-to-choose-but-omg-id-love-56)

Keith was pretty. Keith was _so_ pretty. Shiro needed to tell him that.  


“You have told me,” Keith said. “Three times in the past ten seconds.”  


Oh. Shiro buried his head in the pillow. “It’s true. You’re very pretty.”  


“So are you.” Keith sounded like he was smiling. “But we need to go to sleep now, Shiro.”  


Shiro snapped his head up, even though he’d been nodding off. “No, we don’t.”  


Keith _was_ smiling, his dark hair falling into his face. “Yes, we do. It’s late.”

Shiro reached over to brush Keith’s hair out of his face. It was thick and silky to the touch, and he couldn’t stop running his fingers through it.  


“Shiro.” Keith’s tone was scolding, but he was still smiling. His eyes closed and he leaned into Shiro’s hand.  


“You’re fun to touch,” Shiro said. “Your hair feels nice.”  


Keith caught his hand and kissed it. “How much did you have to drink?”  


Shiro frowned. “Not _that_ much.”  


Keith’s eyes actually _sparkled_ with mirth. “Uh-huh.”  


“I didn’t!”  


“Somehow I don’t think that’s true.” Keith kissed his hand again. “Come on, we need to go to sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow and I don’t think Coran is going to let us use a hangover as an excuse.”  


Shiro wrinkled his nose at the thought of going to sleep. “But I want to stay up and talk to you.”  


“We can talk in the morning, Shiro. We need to sleep _now_.”  


Shiro pouted. It probably wasn’t very mature of him, but he pouted anyway. “Sleep is stupid.”  


“And if we cuddle?” Keith asked.  


Shiro considered. He still didn’t want to sleep, but he _did_ like cuddling with Keith.  


After some debate, he finally settled down to nuzzle into Keith’s chest. Keith wrapped his arms around him and scratched his fingers through Shiro’s hair, and Shiro went boneless at the sensation.  


“Good?” Keith asked.  


“Good,” Shiro murmured.  


He still didn’t want to sleep, but he could barely keep his eyes open. And it was warm and comfortable here with Keith wrapped around him.  


“Love you, Keith,” he whispered.  


The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was “I love you, too.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was the last Sheith fic I wrote before season 6 dropped because I figured we could all use some unrepentant cuddly fluff. I...was not wrong. XD
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
